


Съели мы как-то по салату

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни одна крутая история не начинается со слов "Съели мы как-то по салату".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Съели мы как-то по салату

_Алкоголь. Потому что ни одна крутая история не начинается со слов "Съели мы как-то по салату" (с)_

  
  
В столовой как обычно многолюдно. В перерывах между занятиями это место превращается в один большой гудящий улей. Бобби нравится, когда жизнь вокруг кипит. У него как у преподавателя есть возможность ходить сюда в тишине и спокойствии во время уроков, но он предпочитает этого не делать. Потому что обедать на перемене – все равно что смотреть подростковый сериал в системе dolby digital surround ex и иметь возможность влиять на развитие событий. Кто, будучи в здравом уме, от такого откажется?  
Кроме того, в его положении есть еще одно преимущество:  
– Пропустите, пропустите преподавателя вперед! И чему вас только родители учат?  
Он привычно протискивается в удобное место очереди, чтобы сказать:  
– Мисс Морелл! Что у вас сегодня? Только салат?   
Придирчиво сравнивая их подносы – ее красный с одиноким пластиковым контейнером и его плотно заставленный белый, – Финсток моментально находит решение.  
– А я вот взял пирожки. Обожаю пирожки, но вы правы! Вам, женщинам, не стоит налегать на мучное, верно? Это я вам как тренер говорю! И как учитель экономики, – Бобби расплывается в широкой улыбке и приятельски поддевает Марин локтем.  
– Ваша манера преподносить информацию наверняка вызывает полный восторг у учеников, мистер Финсток, – замечает Морелл, рассчитываясь на кассе.  
– Да-да! Этого не отнять – дети меня просто обожают, – отзывается он, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы кто-нибудь подтвердил эти слова.  
Ученики в очереди слаженно, как по взмаху дирижерской палочки, опускают глаза и утыкаются в свои телефоны.   
– Кстати, кофе с молоком – тоже отличный выбор. Это просто идеальная комбинация. Даже если речь идет вовсе и не о кофе! – Финсток практически выкрикивает эту фразу вслед удаляющейся мисс Моррел, бросая скомканные купюры кассиру и не дожидаясь сдачи.   
– Смотрите, освободился столик у окна! – радостно сообщает он, догоняя собеседницу. – Вот, что называется, свезло так свезло!   
– Я предпочитаю обедать в тишине, – не сбавляя шага, отвечает Морелл. – Поэтому я обычно обедаю у себя в кабинете.  
– А где вы обычно ужинаете?  
– Дома.  
Финсток обгоняет ее, заслоняя собой проход.   
– В таком случае я просто обязан как-нибудь составить вам компанию! Дело в том, что моя бабуля, датчанка, оставила мне в наследство рецепт потрясающего салата, который гарантированно изменит вашу жизнь раз и навсегда. К лучшему, разумеется. Просто скажите мне адрес и во сколько подъехать. Впрочем, адрес я уже узнал у отдела кадров, так что просто скажите во сколько.  
– Но…  
– Марин, поверьте, вы должны это попробовать. Давайте, я заеду сегодня! В восемь! Вы будете дома?  
Мисс Морелл резко меняется в лице – и это определенно не проявление энтузиазма. В некоторых культурах такое выражение назвали бы «гримасой ужаса». И дело вовсе не в том, что подобная напористость способна напугать кого угодно: просто Марин на секунду представила, как одним неловким движением Финсток уничтожает какой-нибудь из древних артефактов – и обстановка в Бикон-Хиллз приобретает необратимо инфернальный характер.   
– Нет-нет-нет, – скороговоркой выпаливает она, но по лицу Финстока понимает, что тот в принципе не согласится на отказ, и рано или поздно нагрянет без предупреждения.  
– Я настаиваю, с моей стороны будет просто преступлением…  
– Я имела в виду, – она запинается, пытаясь придумать, как вежливо отклонить это предложение, но голова, как назло, забита другими, далекими от мира нормальных людей вещами. – Давайте, лучше я приеду к вам в гости? Не люблю, когда другие хозяйничают на моей кухне.   
– Вот это другой разговор! Жду вас сегодня в восемь! Адрес пришлю на e-mail.   
– Да-да! Спасибо.  
– До встречи!  
Мисс Морелл быстрым шагом направляется к выходу, пытаясь понять, что вообще только что произошло, и заодно придумывая отговорку на вечер.  
Столик у окна по-прежнему свободен. Бобби ставит свой поднос и бутылку с водой, но на этот раз он не наблюдает за происходящим вокруг, потому что обстоятельно изучает все кулинарные сайты в поисках подходящего рецепта.  
И широко улыбается.  
  


***

  
Примерно к началу восьмого Бобби понимает две вещи.  
Первая – этот салат наверняка не зря получил столько звезд на форумах.  
И вторая – он никогда не сможет это приготовить.   
И если насчет первого тезиса у него все еще были кое-какие сомнения, то второй буквально дымился на сковородке, разнося по всему дому густой, едкий, добротный запах гари.  
К счастью, это не первый кулинарный провал в жизни Бобби Финстока.  
– Алло! Это Техас-Роадхаус? Я хочу заказать шесть порций Сом-Там по-техасски.  
  


***

  
Марин приезжает без пятнадцати восемь.   
Дело вовсе не в природной пунктуальности или сильном желании провести вечер в компании ненормального тренера по лакроссу. По правде, она вообще не собиралась приезжать. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.  
Именно сегодня на их убежище напали, и сейчас нужно было где-то переждать. Дом Финстока – последнее место в Бикон Хиллс, где Морелл стали бы разыскивать.  
Поэтому сейчас она требовательно жмет на звонок у входной двери, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах.  
– Мисс Морелл! – радостно тянет Финсток. – Вот уж не думал, что вы приедете заранее. Не то что бы я вас не ждал, просто, знаете… Женщины любят опаздывать.  
– Я могу войти? – Морелл нервно оглядывается по сторонам, не особенно вслушиваясь в приветственную речь.  
– Да-да, конечно. Проходите, – Финсток отступает, широко распахивая входную дверь. – Мне придется еще немного поколдовать. Присаживайтесь пока за стол.  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от случившегося, Морелл выбирает место, с которого удобнее всего наблюдать, чем занимается хозяин дома.   
– У вас что-то сгорело? – она морщит нос, только теперь замечая слабую дымовую завесу под потолком столовой.  
– Это часть рецепта. Так и должно быть, – невозмутимо отзывается Бобби, пересыпая из предпоследнего контейнера салат в большую фарфоровую миску. – Бабуля говорила, что это походное блюдо, поэтому аромат костра – его неотъемлемая часть. Что-то вроде секретного ингредиента. Примерно как любовь, только дым.  
Морелл улыбается уголком рта, замечая валяющийся на полу пакет с логотипом Техас-Родхаус.   
Тарелка с победоносным бряцанием водружается на стол вместе с приборами.   
– Подается с красным вином. Гасит остроту, – заговорщицки сообщает Финсток.  
– Это что? Тайский салат? Сом-Там?  
– Ну что вы! – добродушно смеется Финсток, разливая вино по бокалам. – Это традиционное датское блюдо. Вы больше накладывайте, не стесняйтесь!  
– Да, но здесь же папайя и чили!  
– Бабуля говорила, что именно в этом весь секрет. Она была большой оригиналкой!.. Как-то раз у нее пропали сапоги…  
По части вранья Финстока можно легко типировать в психопата. Ничто не выдает ложь – лицо остается абсолютно таким же, как обычно; в речи нет ни пауз, ни заминок, ни противоречий. Вернее, он не противоречит самому себе, но то, что он говорит, явно идет вразрез с окружающей действительностью, а иногда и со здравым смыслом.  
Морелл никогда раньше не обращала особого внимания на Финстока. По меньшей мере, по собственной воле. И сейчас, слушая очередную байку, очевидно никогда не происходившую ни с кем из смертных, она вдруг отчетливо понимает, что на эти полтора часа весь остальной мир просто исчез.   
Как будто альфы, друиды, канимы никогда, совсем никогда не существовали. Как будто полтора часа назад она не уворачивалась от стрел и ударов, пытаясь уцелеть. Она напрочь забыла о них, потому что пламенные речи Финстока настолько абсурдны и увлекательны, что вызывают только безотчетное желание противоречить каждому слову или хохотать.  
И еще этот голос.   
Финсток относится к тому типу людей, которых невозможно не слышать. Как бы сильно она ни старалась уйти в свои мысли, подумать о том, что делать дальше и как обойти ту яму, в которую они вот-вот угодят вместе со стаей, ее внимание то и дело переключалось на человека, сидящего рядом.  
– Нет, ты представляешь? – Финсток, продолжая активно жестикулировать, тянется за вином. – Вот такую! – широко разводя руки в стороны, он все-таки задевает локтем бокал Марин, и вино под звонкий аккомпанемент бьющегося стекла замысловатым узором покрывает бежевые брюки гостьи.  
– Не двигайся, – командует он и, откупорив солонку, начинает густо посыпать пятно солью.  
Морелл разбирает смех, потому что… какого лешего он делает? Ситуация настолько абсурдна, что этот дом – единственное место, где подобное вообще могло случиться. Она запоздало радуется мудрому решению прийти в гости самой, потому что только сейчас понимает: попади Бобби в ее квартиру – просто уничтоженный артефакт был бы еще большой удачей.  
– Ты действительно думаешь, под слоем соли пятно будет не так заметно? – сдерживая смех, интересуется Морелл.  
– Так оно лучше отстирывается.  
– Тоже бабуля рассказывала?  
– Нет, просто у меня есть друг-ирландец. У него с красным вином постоянно такое приключается.  
Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга в тишине, которую совершенно некстати нарушает вибрация телефона.   
– Мне пора, – Морелл поднимается из-за стола, и соль с тихим шуршанием осыпается на пол.  
– Мне жаль, что так вышло с твоими брюками. Я собирался облить их еще розовым и белым вином, как в рекламе, но, видимо, придется это сделать в другой раз? Может, в пятницу?  
– В восемь, – улыбается Морелл, быстро целует его на прощание и выходит за дверь.


End file.
